1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the initiation of wireless phone calls. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for initiating wireless phone calls that includes the transmission of call initiation requests between users.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Wireless phones have rapidly become an integral part of society. This is due in large part to the increasing number of services and functions available from the wireless phone industry. For example, “wireless web” services have revolutionized mobile communications by providing stock information, email capability and scheduling functions all in the palm of the hand. In order for wireless phone providers to maintain a competitive advantage, the search for enhanced functionality continues.
The manner in which wireless phone calls are initiated is referred to herein as “call management” and has typically not received much attention by the industry. For example, it is well known that in order to place a wireless call (or any other call for that matter), the phone number of the remote user must be known to the local user. While most wireless phones include data management systems for phone number and address storage, the phone number must still be known by the local user at some level or point in time. There are some settings, however, in which this is not possible. An example of such a setting would be strangers making eye contact from separate vehicles. While a dialog might be desirable to each of the parties, it is easy to understand that this could be quite difficult given the circumstances. Another example might be a social gathering where other social factors hinder or preclude face-to-face exchange of phone numbers. It is therefore desirable to provide a wireless call management system that enables initiation of a call between users where neither of the users has knowledge of the other's phone number.
Another consideration regarding the initiation of wireless phone calls is the scenario of the known phone number, but with difficult dialing circumstances. For example, a user traveling along the roadway could see a billboard advertising and phone number of interest, but might not have time to either dial the phone number or write it down. Furthermore, it is well documented that such activities can be dangerous while driving, as well as inconvenient and time consuming. It is therefore desirable to provide an approach to initiating a wireless phone call that does not require the entry or recording of phone numbers by the caller.